


Here I Stand

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: The Other 51 [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Original Work
Genre: Kinda Hamilton Inspired, Sonnets, TW: Semi Suicidal, That's why it's tagged, This Is Pretentious Af, tw: depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: As here I stand on the edge of the chasmI cannot see the bottom through the dark





	Here I Stand

**Author's Note:**

> A sonnet written for The Other 51 Challenge.

As here I stand on the edge of the chasm

I cannot see the bottom through the dark

And now hope, in all it’s enthusiasm

Has been reduced to nothing but a spark

My thoughts go tumbling down the cavern

I sit and hear them scream as they go down

Scrambling for purchase on rocks haphazard

Splash of water at the end as they drown

I’m reaching to pull these ideas back

By writing them down, I save every word

With pen and paper, I’m on the attack

And I fight the silence, my voice is heard

As leave this cold and desolate cave

It will have no hold me, I am brave


End file.
